


washed ashore

by cassandor



Series: beyond the beach [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-War, Senator Andor of Fest, Tumblr Prompt, but also a bit of politics because cassian can't chill, the cheesiest conclusion to my angstiest series wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandor/pseuds/cassandor
Summary: for @rebelcaptainprompts prompt 1: a hand to hold (embarrassingly late, yes, but considering that we’re nearing the last prompt…)





	washed ashore

“Senator Andor! It’s my great pleasure to see you again!” The gleaming protocol droid shuffles forward to welcome them, its mechanical voice artificially - but authentically - cheery. Cassian can’t help but smile. 

“Ah, it’s not Senator, not anymore. My term is over, haven’t you heard?” 

“The Festian people would’ve gladly elected you to as many terms as your heart desired, Major Andor.” Threepio says matter-of-factly. “It’s what the Princess told me and I dare say it’s the truth!”

“One term was enough for a lifetime,” Cassian grins. “And please, leave the titles. We’re both free birds now.” His gaze drops to Jyn at his side.

“As free as Leia can let us, it seems,” Jyn says with a slight smile that brings a twinkle to her eyes. “She’s got another job lined up for us.” 

“Oh, does she now? I remember her saying that she needed to meet you two in person and - oh! that’s what you’re here for. Oh my, I’m so sorry to keep you delayed so long. I’ll-” 

“It’s okay, Threepio. We have all the time in the world.” She still can’t believe the truth of the words, even as she speaks them into existence. The realization still sends a shiver down her spine. The protocol droid moves anyway, ushering them in with a tirade of apologizes. 

* * *

“There you are!” Leia rises from her chair, forever the elegant and fiery Princess of Alderaan. “I thought I recognized your voices.” She grins, hugging them both. “It’s good to see you two.” 

“It’s good to see you too, Leia. How are you and Ben?” 

“Doing well, Luke thinks he’s old enough to start training according to the old ways, but he says it’s the  _new_  Jedi Order for a reason and that he won’t make his nephew do anything before he’s ready. Han’s being restless as always.” She grins and looks at Jyn. “Which reminds me, he say he never got to properly thank you for getting him out of that mess with that bounty hunter.”

“No problem.” 

They take their seats and soon Leia and Cassian delve into a conversation about Senatorial duties and Outer Rim politics. Jyn pays attention, she really does, but she can’t help but let her mind wander off to snowy hills and warm beaches. 

“So you’ll do that for me?” Leia asks much later. Cassian nods.

“As long as it’s unofficial business. I don’t want people to lose their trust in me and think I’m just a proxy for the New Republic.”

Leia gives him a knowing smile. “You’re more than that, Cassian. We need a voice here for the Outer Rim, even if it’s unofficial - even if I’m the only one who hears it. I just don’t want what happened with the old Republic to happen again.” She sighs. “And I’m starting to suspect that it might. The Senate neglected Kashyyyk right after it formed, and now…” Her gaze locks with Cassian’s, two children whose fates were once intimately tied with the galaxy’s - and it seemed they still were. Reality brings her back, though, and her eyes flicker to Jyn. “We’re probably boring the kriffing mind out of you!”

“I”m listening! I really am,” Jyn protests. “Trust me, flying around the galaxy like a wild bantha while Cass was cooped up in the Senate was fun while it lasted. I think we’re ready to settle. Especially since Fest has been declared a habitable planet.” 

Leia smiles. “You guys deserve it.” Her smile broadens. “And I hear you two are thinking of adopting?” 

Jyn’s heart pounds wildly and it takes her entire willpower not to grin giddily over at Cassian. “We are! A girl, she’s almost two years old.” She feels Cassian’s touch her hand and she slips it into his - somehow new and exciting yet familiar all at the same time.

“I’m genuinely so happy for you two. You deserve this,” Leia says, pointedly looking at Cassian. “I know this one was probably hard to convince likewise.”

Jyn squeezes his hand under the table. “He was.” 

Cassian squeezes back, smiling. “I’m thinking of raising her as a remedy for everything else. Save a life instead of take one.” 

* * *

In the end, Jyn learns this: one can live many lives in one lifetime. 

There was Galen, holding her hand as she hopped between rocks on the shores of Lah’mu. Saw, covering her hand with his to steady her grip on her blaster. A countless number of aliases long forgotten, littering the path that took her away from the Rebellion.

Then there was Cassian: pushing her through the streets of Jedha, grasping her hand on the beaches of Scarif. At her bedside as she recovered from every mission, carrying her through Hoth’s frozen corridors.

And now he holds their daughter’s hand in his - and she holds the other - as they swing her over the snowbanks that cover Fest’s landscape.  

As always, this is not an ending, but a new beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shoutout and thank you to @rebelcaptainprompts, whose prompt started it all. Another big thank you to everyone who liked/reblogged/commented on any of these fills, because you guys are the reason it grew past staying afloat!


End file.
